This is a request for a very flexible, modular system for optical microscopy of cells and tissues. The overall system is designed to take advantage of several recent developments in optical microscopy techniques, and it will allow integration of future methods as they become available. The system incorporates several types of optical microscopes. It includes distributed computer control of microscopes and analysis of data linked via high speed network to a larger centralized image processing facility. The image analysis facility will have a powerful image processing computer, large disks and tape systems for digital storage of image data, monitors for viewing processed images, and hardcopy devices for producing photographs of video images. In addition to analyzing images obtained with the two requested microscopes, the image analysis computer can be used for analyzing and storing images obtained on other microscopes in the users' laboratories. Most important, the components have been chosen for ease of use without committing large amounts of time to becoming familiar with the individual techniques. Overall, the system will make the most modern optical microscopy techniques available to all members of the user group and to others at the College. The microscopes requested will be used for scanning confocal fluorescence microscopy, video enhanced Nomarski microscopy, microscope spectrofluorometry, and image intensification fluorescence microscopy. The users' applications span a wide range of biological problems, including developmental biology, immunology, cell motility, mitosis, receptor- mediated endocytosis, renal physiology, and neuroanatomy among others.